I Love The Way You Love Me
by twilightgirls2001
Summary: Spencer never told the group he had a girlfriend. When they find out they meet her Isabella Swan. She joins the team and this is their story on them getting through it all.
1. Chapter 1

Reid's POV

"Hey you guys I won't be able to make it unless there is something really important today" I said to everyone on the phone. I knew Morgan had it on speaker.

"Why what happened?" He asked.

"Nothin I am just having a personal day" I said into the phone.

"Reid?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing, you never call off work not even when you had that cough" Morgan asked.

All of a sudden my girlfriend yelled up the stairs."Spence come on breakfeast is ready"

"I'm coming in a moment i'm calling into work" I said I could hear giggling in the backround of the phone.

"Hey Spencer you sure you're not doing anything today?" JJ asked. I sighed, the aren't givin up on this.

"So who is she?" Emily asked.

"My girlfriend of 5 years" I sighed into the phone.

"And you never told me about this?!" Penelope asked/screeched into the phone.

"Calm down princess" I heard Morgan telling Penelope.

"Reid you can go into work if you need to" she shouted up the stairs. I sighed.

"Look you guys i'll bring Bella in the next time I come to work but right now I really have to go" I said.

"Fine but we'll hold you to that." Morgan said. I hung up the phone and walked downstairs to my girlfriend Isabella. She smiled at me and kissed me. She was wearing one of my shirts and some black silk underwear underneath. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her she was beautiful.

"You know you really didn't have to take the day off for me." she said snapping me out of my trance.

"I wanted too we haven't spent the day together in a while" I said and kissed her nose. She giggled. Oh how I loved her laugh. It was so beautiful, she was beautiful I loved her beautiful hair, her woderful body, and magnificent personality. I loved everything about her. I loved her laugh and voice. I loved her and her gracefulness. I loved her pale skin and wonderful, beautiful chocolate doe eyes. I loved how she loved me. And how I loved her.

"How about we eat hmm" she said and kissed me. I nodded.

We were sitting down eating. She was on my lap while we ate off the same plate. We both didn't have a big appetite and she just loved to sit on my lap for a reason I just don't know why. But I would never complain about it.

"My partners would like to meet you tomorrow so how would you like to come with me to work?" I asked. She piped up and nodded her head feeding me a strawberry then taking a bite for herself. I would be lying if I said it wasn't sexy.

We finished eating when she lead me into the livingroom and we sat down and watched the Romeo and Juilet play. She loves Shakespear. I took this time to think about how different I am around her. I don't mean to change it just happens automaticly. Even how I usually think its different.

She was sitting in my lap with her head in the crook of my neck while we watched Romeo and Juilet. She doesn't know how much i love her.

Bella's POV

We were still watching Romeo and Juilet and I sighed.

Spence looked worried. "What is it?" He asked worried.

"Nothing's wrong" I told him and gave him a kiss then putting my head back in the crook of his neck. I thought it was so sweet how much he cared for me. I loved him so much he is and will always be the love of my life. I still remember everything that we went through to get where we are now. I love how much he cares and how much he knows me. I love his curly hair and his woderful brain. I love how he can make me weak to the knees at times. I love how he laughs, and how he smiles just when he looks at me. Love how he loves me and tells me he loves me. He doesn't kniw hiw much I love him.

When the movie ended we decided to go for a walk in the park. I put on a sleeveless black frilly top and some white short shorts. He had on white button up shirt with some black jeans and a white fedora hat with a black ribbon thing going around the hat . I would be lying if I said he didn't look sexy.

I sat down and thought how I was so different around him. I was more relaxed and laid back around him. We walked to the park holding hands. We were walking but there were no benches in sight. We walked and got lunch from a hotdog cart. I took his fedora and put it on my head. I ran away with him chasing me. I kept running but eventually he caught me and got me on the ground with him on top of me. I giggled at the position but he didn't seem phased by it. He kissed me with so much passion and I kissed him back with the same amount of passion.

Eventually after kissing on the ground he pulled me up and we started walking again. We came up to a tree with a long sturdy brnch that spread out about 3 meters. He sat me on the tree branch and climed up himself.

I smiled and looked into his eyes and he did the same. Eventually an elderly man and woman passed by and said something about young love and how they used to be that way. I blushed of coarse while Spence kissed me. Hours must have passed because it was getting dark and you could see the sunset from here.

I sighed happily and rested my head on Spencer's shoulder as he pulled me in closer to him. When the sun was gone we got down and started walking farther into the park until we came up to a feild. We laid down and watched the stars until storm clouds covered the sky.

"We have to go its going to rain in a little bit" Spencer whispered i to my ear.

"I know" I said. I sighed, today was just so perfect. We walked to a resturaunt just by the park and ate. When we finished we started walking back home in the rain. There were no cars in sight. I ran into the street soaking wet while Spencer laughed at me. He finally ran to me and kissed me in the rain. I kissed him back. Finally we ran back to the house laughing.

"I love you Spence" I told him again.

"I love you to Bells" He said and pecked me on the lips.

We both went to take a shower. When we got out we both went to into our bed and read. Me, of coarse, sitting in his lap and putting my head in the crook of his neck.

We finally went to bed around 10:45.

And I was cometely positive that this was one of the best days of my life.

* * *

**A/N: I hope it was fluffy enough I wanted to make it sweet. The next chapter is her meeting the team I hope you liked it I wanted to make it romantic.**


	2. Meeting the team

** Hey people so guess what! I am planning on updatting some of my stories today and don't plan to sleep until I Do at least two and it's 1:18 AM so let's see how that works! If I do fall asleep I am soooo blaming the boogeyman!**

**Disclaimer: You know they say if you wish on a shooting star or break the biggest peice off of a wish bone and make a wish it will come true?**

**THEY LIED!**

**Guess what two things I wish I owned but still don't? CRIMINAL MINDS AND TWILIGHT! **

**I hate the people that came up with that. I'll keep trying though.**

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! REALLY IMPORTANT!**

**Okay the Cullens will be in this story. Also in this story i'm changing it to Bella leaving Edward because she hated how controlling he was. NOT EDWARD LEAVING BELLA! **

**She left him at the age of 14 so she was three years younger than him. She was smart when she came to Forks so I am skipping her to be a senior in honors classes instead of a junior. Edward was a senior also. So that means she went to college at 15.**

** When she was in college she was smarter than ever ending up graduating her normal first four years in one year at the age of 16, the same age as Spencer. Then she goes to criminology school.**

**Edward and his family aren't vampires but Edward, Alice, and Jasper do have their gifts and Emmett will be abnormally strong, Rosalie will still be beautiful, Carlisle will still have his smarts and Esmè is still gentle hearted to everyone no matter what.**

**Below are the ages of the ones I think are important.**

******Bella-26**

**Spencer- 26**

**Alice-26**

**Edward-29**

**Jasper-30**

**Rosalie-30**

**Emmett-31**

**The others I feel aren't really important.**

**That's all if you have anymore questions just ask.**

* * *

I woke up to Spencer whispering in my ear.

"Bells wake up we have to get ready" he said.

"I'll walk the dog tomorrow okay?" I said.

"Bells we don't have a dog that was in the dream you had we have to get ready to go meet my partners" he said. Then I finally snapped my eyes open.

"Sorry Spence" i said getting up. I walked to my dresser to pick out an outfit. I eventually settled with some dark black skinny jeans with and a deep sea blue off the shoulder shirt with a shiny black belt with a pair of black strapped 4 inch heels.I walked out to an already dressed Specer and turned around. "How do I look?" I said sittingdown in his lap after I finished twirling.

"Perfect" he said, kissing my forehead nose then lips. I giggled and pulled him towards the garage. I sat down as he went back inside because he forgot something. I put down the mirror to put on makeup when I thought I saw Edward in the mirror. I hurried to turn around to see if it was true but there was no one there. I calmed down and looked back in the mirror and started my makeup. By the time I finished Spencer was back in the car and was starting the engine.

We arrived ten minutes later. He led me inside the building and everyone was giving us looks of utter shock and surprise. We went into an elevator and onto the top floor. As soon as we got out of the elevator there were six people standing there with smiles going from ear to ear on their faces.

One of them came up and hugged me.

"Hi i'm Penelope Garcia" she said. I was shocked to say the least. She backed away still bouncing. I looked at Spencer for guidance. He nodded slightly and cleared his throat.

"Guys this is my girlfriend Bella, Bella these are my partners Dereck Morgan, Aaron Hothner, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau, and of course as you know Penelope Garcia" he said. They were still smiling and it was getting really creepy.

"Um, hi" I said.

"Have a seat if you'd like make yourself comfortable" Jennifer said.

"Not to be rude but no thanks I think i'll stand" I said. They all looked shocked.

"Well lets get back to work shall we?" Aaron said. They all mumbled a yes and left.

Spencer pulled me by my hand and led me to his office. I sat downin his lap after he sat down as he was looking through files. I pulled out a book and started reading. A while later I heard someone clearing their throat. Both of our heads snapped up at the same time to look at JJ (as Spencer said to call her).

"Everybody's going to lunch we were wondering if you wanted to come we all wanted to talk and everything," she said.

"Okay we're coming" Spence said. She nodded and excused herself.

"How'd you know I wanted to go what if I wanted to go home?" I asked jokingly.

"You wouldn't want to go home, I know you, you would want to get to know them" He said lifting up my chin. He pecked my lips and smiled at me. I stood up and put my hand out for him to grab. He got up and grabbed my hand and we walked out of his office. We finally got in the room where everyone else was. They were standing near the elevator as soon as we entered all of their eyes snapped to where we were.

"Soooo," Emily said as we were waiting "How did you two meet?" she asked.

"College" Reid and I answered in unison. They stared at us wide eyed some of them at how alike we are the others at how we met in college. We got used to it a while ago. We were so alike that sometimes it happened that we said the same things at the same time.

"Reid I thought you graduated high school at the age of 12?" Mogan asked.

"I did but she and I are the same age but she graduated high school at 15 and she studied hard and graduated the normal first four years in one year graduating college at 16, the same age I graduated. We met at criminology school and became friends. We ended up seperating but kept in touch. She then moved to Quantico so we could be closer and that week I asked her on a date and that's how we met and became a couple. She moved in with me a year and a half later" Reid said. He finished just as the elevator stopped on the 1st floor. The girls smiled while the guys smirked.

We all went to our cars. Spencer drove saying we were going to the resturaunt they usually go to. I shrugged and got into the passenger's side.

"So what do you think of he team?" Spence asked me.

"I think they're nice but this morning the non-stop smiling was creeping me out. I thought their jaws would pop off." I said he chuckled.

"Well don't be upset they're just very surprised that I have a girlfriend" he said.

"What kind of impression do you make on these people you were a real flirt when we met?" I asked jokingly.

"Well i'm different around you" he said.

"Awww thanks Spence" I said. We had arrived at the resturaunt by now. We both got out of the car and waited by the window for the others to show up.

"Hey Spence what should I do next?" I asked. Their cars were just pulling up.

"I don't know i'm not good at this" just then everyone was by us and looked shocked. Not that we noticed. We were to deep in conversation.

"Say something random okay?" I said.

"A Dolphin?" I shook my hear no.

"I'm not in the mood for a sea mammal" I said

"A tiger?" I shook my head no again.

"I already did that even though it wasn't just the tiger but you know what I mean."

"A person sleeping?" he said. I lifted my eyebrows. Then thought it over again.

"That would be good but not this time" I said

"Morgan?" I thought about it for a moment.

"I would but I don't wanna keep that it's creepy" I said applying a fake shiver. We both laughed.

"What are you two talking about?" Morgan asked confused and slightly scared. Spence and I started laughing.

"I'm an artist that is why Spence and I seperated he went to some place and I went to art school." I said. He sighed in relief.

"I know!" I said shocking them all "Can I paint all of you individually then give you your paintings?" I asked with my fingers crossed behind my back.

"Sure" They all said in unison. They all shared weird glances with each other.

"You can uncross your fingers now" Emily said.

"How'd you-" I began but stopped "window?" I asked. She nodded.

"How about we go eat?" Morgan said. We all nodded.

"Hey Spence are we still going to visit my dad for the weekend?" I asked. We had already given the waitress out order.

"Yeah I guess it's a once in a lifetime oppertunity that it's going to be sunny" he said.

"Where are you two going?" Aaron asked.

"Forks" we answered in unison. The waitress had come back with our food and drinks as we were talking.

"Does thag happen a lot?" Emily asked.

"Yes" we answered in unison again.

"That is kind of creepy" JJ said then Emily nudged her in the arm.

"You have no idea" I said. I heard Morgan chuckle.

"Wait is that why you wear the beret because you're an artist?" Morgan asked.

"Nope" I said poping the 'p'. "I just thought it looked cute with this" I said. The others chuckled while he looked dumb founded. We had all finished our food by now.

Just then JJ's phone and my phone went off at the same time.

"I gotta go" I said. "Looks like i'm going to Forks earlier than expected" I said. "And I need to satrt packing immediatly and get in the air as fast as I can"

"So are we we have a case there and have to start packing and get in the air as fast as we can" JJ said.

"I know why don't you ride on the plane with us?" Emily said.

"Yeah come ride with us then this bonding fest doesn't have to end." Hotch said. Tjey all nodded and we all went our seperate ways to pack.


	3. Bella's Backstoy

Chapter 3

We were talking to Aaron's boss into letting me join them on the plane ride. I tried to talk them out of it but they are relentless. So if you can't beat them, join them.

"No absolutely not she can't she's not allowed into the plane she doesn't even have the degree-"

"Actually She has all the same degrees as me except She have an extra one in art." Spencer told her she had a grim face.

"It doesn't matter you can't know the specifics" she said

"My father is the cheif police in forks my related in everything but blood father is the head doctor i'll know the specifics anyway" I told her she sighed and threw her hands up in the air.

"Fine you people are relentless"

"Correction they are relentless I was fine with a comercial flight but they were relentless so I made a rash decision and told them I would try to convince you" I told her truthfully .

"Well okay then wheels up in thirty" Hotch said as we left her office.

"Okay Spence we have to checkover and get our bags." I said he nodded and kissed my lips. The girls awwed while Morgan fake coughed 'whipped'.

"You remind me so much of my non blood related brother" I told him. He smiled.

We got on the the plane after everyone finally got their bags.

"Okay this killer rapes these women repeatedly then kills them by tearing out their hearts" Emily said.

"The victims are left at the edge of the forest so they can be found" JJ said staring at the photo.

"That is an oddly familiar pose" I said looking at the picture.

"What do you mean?" Dereck asked turning to look at me.

"They all have their arms wrapped around themselves as if holding themselves together. Their left arm is across their body placed by their right hip. Their right arm is as a V looking like it's holding the left shoulder" I said pointing it out. They nodded. "The second one is their hair covering their faces Their heads facing the left with their left hand over their hearts with their right hand over the left"

"But why is this familiar to you" Hotch asked with his eyebrows furrowed together.

"When I was in High I had my first boyfriend his name was Edward Cullen, he was handsome I admit it on my first day of school in my biology class was the only class I had with him be would glare at me so I would use my hair to look like a curtain so I couldn't see him glaring we started dating after a while but he was overly protective and soon he would start to tell me who to and not to talk with." I said taking a breath and looking around at all of them. They were all leaning in except Spencer he knew this story already he wasn't fazed by it he knew it was the past and I had never loved l Edward as much as I love Spencer. He couldn't even compare. "Anyways one day in the middle of the night I find him sitting on my rocking chair watching me sleep" I shuddered. So did Garcia. "When I asked him why he said he wanted to make sure none of the restricted people came by and tried to talk to me." The others either had wide eyes or there eyebrows raised. "Soon it came to the point where he was stalking me the only reason I found out was when I went to Port Angelas and ran into an old friend and he came swerving into the empty lot right past the alley and almost hitting us. He slapped me once and at that point I had enough and broke up with him. The next day when leaving school the ground was icy because it was snowing and as I go to my old beat up car I turn around to see no other than a car swerving my way" I said "It was a boy named Tyler he said Edward Cullen cut him off and he turned the steering wheel so he wouldn't crash" they all gasped. "Now I was scared and I would hold myself in that exact same positioned because I felt if I let go I would fall apart." I said.

"Tell us more about this Edward Cullen" Dereck said.

"Wait how did you get out of the way?" Penelope asked.

"My dad's the cheif of police he taught me how to tuck and roll in case he makes dinner and it catches on fire again." I said I got a few chuckles.

"Okay so I after the brake up and the car thing I held myself in this position for a while. One day Edward kidnapped me from school and brought me to the meadow, it was a place we went to in the woods, when I asked to leave he said we were mates and the pull in his chest was unbearable like it felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest he would then demostrate this." I said "Soon my dad found me and put a restraining order against him and he was disowned from his adoptive family. He was never heard of again after that he dropped out of school and left" I said. "When they went to clean out his room a month later inside his closet there was a small hole but big enough for people to fit in if you climbed through it when they went through the hole and opened the latch that they didn't know was there to the attic that his mom stored furniture she didn't have room to put anywhere there were pictures of me everywhere sleeping sleepovers, sitting with my dad watching baseball,in the tub I don't even know how that happened there isn't even a window in there he even had some of the clothes I left over there from a sleepiver with his sisters. It was beyond creepy but there were more from after he left" I said.

"Garcia when we land get everything you know on Edward Cullen. what's the same about all these women what do they have in common." Emily asked.

We talked a little more before everything went quiet.

"So earlier you told me I remind you of someone named Emmett, who is he?" Morgan asked. I pulled out a picture of Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle on my laptop. "Tell us about the other's while your at it"

"Emmett is the musle dude he always has a joke he teases me the most to make me blush because he knows he can do it eaisily. He owns his own children's after school/summer program.

The blonde is his wife Rosalie Hale she might pass off as a bitch entirely but she is really sweet and only wants the best for her family and doesn't trust easily but with her past I don't blame her. Don't let the pretty face fool you though she's a mechanic.

The younger blonde with the curlier hair is Jasper Whitlock he has this calming aroma around him he has this facination about history and it grew once he learned he was named after his many great grandfather Major Jasper Whitlock who was the youngest soldier in the confedirate army who went MIA. Jasper is social worker and a very good one at it too.

This is Mary Alice Brandon but she likes Alice only she is married to Jasper she is a pixie she loves shopping and can never seem to stop bouncing. At times her eyes will glaze over if she's comfortable enough she'll tell you why that happens. She is a fashion designer and runs her own company.

They are all brother and sister-"

"I thought you said that that they were married" Emily said interrupting me.

"They are i'll explain in a minute but the other blonde man is Carlisle he is the head doctor in the town. He is a miracle worker. He's really sweet and anyone who knows him can test to that.

The woman with the heart shaped face and caramel hair, that's Esme she is the best mother and cook you could ever imagine. She is a home designer.

When Esme couldn't concieve she adopted Edward, Alice, and Emmett. They were outcast but best friends at the Seattle Home for Boys and Girls. They wouldn't dare seperate them so they adopted them. Then a year later they were asked to foster Rosalie and Jasper, they agreed, but less then a month later they decided to adopt them." I said blowing out my breath. "But soon they realised at the age of 12 Jasper and Alice had feelings for each other and Carlisle and Esme wouldn't stop it, they said if they were meant to be they would be together well at the age of nineteen Jasper finally got the balls to propose. They now have 3 year old twin girls." I told them.

"What's Rosalie and Emmett's story?" Aaron asked.

"Okay Rosalie and Emmett's?" I said they all nodded. I texted Rosalie quickly and she replied fast with a yes. "Rosalie and Emmett have a story that you can never forget but there I texted her and she said it's okay to tell you the whole story. Rosalie is a beautiful smart girl she had an abusive father he would slap and beat her mother. He never once hit Rosalie, because her mother protected her. One day her mother went out to the store. Rosalie was left alone with her father. He was a disgusting sedictive man. When her mother returned Rosalie was laying down on the livingroom floor naked, crying, while her father stood over her." By this time all the women were teary eyed. Even Prentiss and the men. " He was going to do somethin but her mother came back to early. That was the day her mother died protecting her. The police came and her father was arrested while she was given up to the state child protective services. That was where she met Jasper. Jasper has his own sick twisted tale but that will be saved for later this is Rosalie and Emmett's tale. They were sent to Esme and Carlisle. Rosalie never talked all while she was with the state but neither did Jasper they were joined together by silence and they wouldn't leave each other for the world. That was why they were put together in Esme and Carlisle's home. She said her first word since her father went to jail to Jasper. Emmett was a year older than she was and he was also clueless to her crush on him. He then bought a girlfriend home tryin to get rid of his feelings for Rosalie because he thought there relationship was wrong. Soon Rosalie started dating but she broke so many hearts. Boys just wanted her for sex but she might be pretty but she wouldn't have sex until there was a ring on her finger and the vows were said. At the time Emmett was dating a girl called Amanda King but Amanda knew Rosalie had a crush on Emmett so she decided to break Rosalie.

She started dating a boy named Royce King, Amanda King's brother she really liked him I could remember how she talked about him all the time she would always have a bright look in her eyes. One day she was eccstatic that she and Royce were going on a date to the movies but she never returned. Emmett was the one that found her in an alley way bruised bloodied and trembling. When we went to the doctor they told us she would never be able to have children. She threw the purity ring off her finger screaming crying and thrashing around that she was dirty and would never be clean again that she was disgusted with herself she has never been the same since then. After her outburst she never talked and was homeschooled by Esme. A year past since the incident and though the first person she said a word to was Emmett when he was finally able to go into her room without her screaming. It was heartbreaking to see. I was young and so was Alice but we were wise beyond our years and knew what was happening to Rose. We were and are still her only friends she trusts except for Tanya, Kate, and Irina but they live in Alaska." I said. "Emmett broke up with Amanda when he found out she had almost everything to do with what happened to Rose. We all got together and bought Rosalie another purity ring. A half a year after she started talking again she was alive again but we all knew she would never be the same. At that time all of us knew the feelings Emmett and Rosalie so the all of us including Carlisle and Esme had an idea. We decided to make them write their feelings down and waited until they were careless and left it sitting down. We put them in envelopes and adressed them to the oppisite person that wrote them. We decided to be spider monkies and they held my feet while I was hanging upside down video taping the exchange from the windows. Emmett proposed when he was twenty and Rosalie was nine-teen Ten Years later they are still growing strong and Rosalie is working on her trust issues now she still doesn't let people in easily" I said.

"What ever happened to Royce King?" Penelope asked.

"He basically fell off the face of the earth until he came back while Rose and I were by my house pointing a gun at me and I dived for my dad's gun I got shot in the shoulder while I shot him in the head" I said. They looked shocked except for Spencer. Nobody brought up the subject again.

We finally landed in Forks an hour later everyone serious now. The Cullens were picking us up. They followed me as I walked over to where I saw the luscious blonde hair of the one and only Rosalie Lillian Hale McCarthy.

I tapped her shoulder as she turned around to glare at me only for her eyes to soften as she realizes who it is.

"Hey Rose" I said. She looked at me and hugged me.

"Hey Bella" she said and gave me a smile before she had smiled half-heartedly at Spencer and glared at the others.

"BELLS!" I heard. I turned to see Emmett and I could see everyone's eyes widen. He pulled me into a bone crushing hug. Soon the hugs and introductions were done and we headed to the cars.

Little did I know this was going to be the most eventful week of my life.


End file.
